


Balancing Your Time

by joyfulbeam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, OT3, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulbeam/pseuds/joyfulbeam
Summary: Beau's just met two wonderful women: Jester and Yasha. One wants a romance and the other wants physical stuff. Luckily for them, Beau is good at one and wants to improve at the other.





	Balancing Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write an OT3 but here is the starting attempt. I love the idea of Beau, Jester, and Yasha giving each other comfort and love!

Jester pulled on Yasha’s pale hand with her blue one. “Come on! I don’t wanna miss her!” The shorter blue woman dragged her friend until they reached the entrance of the karaoke bar. 

Yasha let out a small chuckle. “We’ll be okay, Jester. You said she performs weekly, right?” She brought out her ID and handed it to the green half-orc bouncer as did Jester. 

“Here you ladies are, I hope you have a good time!” The half orc replied, opening the door and giving the ladies a slight bow.

“No, this is her first time performing here! Usually she tends to the bar. I guess they finally let her play an instrument instead of just singing karaoke this time. I’m not really sure, I overheard her tell Nott last time we were here.” Jester fumbled slightly while putting away her card and entering the bar. 

The room was slightly lit. The dim lights behind the bar gave a laid back atmosphere and the karaoke screen showed a multitude of background images, awaiting someone to pick up the mic. Jester gasped as she took it all in, it was only her second time there but she felt at home. Yasha never really liked crowds but Jester has pleaded so cutely, with her big, bright, blue eyes. Yasha’s big gay heart hadn’t stood a chance. She headed over to a table near the wall, at least she could be blocked on one side.  
Jester saw the pale girl’s plan and nodded to her companion, “Okay, I’ll get us drinks and meet you there!” 

Jester skipped to the bar, that was unusually quiet. She easily flagged down a nervous looking, red-headed bartender.

“Ja. What would you like?” He continued to wipe the inside of a cup while he asked Jester. 

“Well, can I have a -“

“Yo Caleb!” A deep, husky voice called out, interrupting the blue tiefling. “Lemme get a rum and coke!” From seemingly out of nowhere came a dark-skinned slender woman. Her hair was tied up, revealing a close cut under shave. 

“I have a customer,” Caleb grunted out, manners be damned. 

“Oh shit, sorry didn’t mean to cut you off, cutie.” The newcomer winked as she took a seat next to Jester. “The name’s Beauregard. Beau to my friends and future romances.” 

“My name is Jester. I’m excited to see what’s going on tonight!” Jester extended her hand to her new friend. To her surprise, Beau gripped it gently and brought it up to her lips. Another wink. 

Caleb cleared his throat, breaking the two’s attention from each other. He placed a rum and coke in front of Beau. “Keep winking, maybe she’ll think you’ve got an itch.” This earned him a glare. Beau slapped down a few bills and grabbed her drink. She took a sip and grinned at Caleb. 

“You may be a weird friend but I’ll be damned if you don’t make good drinks!” 

Caleb rolled his eyes at his friend. He turned to Jester. “I apologize for this one’s behavior,” he gestured to Beau, “What can I get you, fraulein ?” 

Jester felt Beau’s gaze on her, “Um, I’ll take a glass of milk and vodka cranberry.” She felt her cheeks go warm. She never liked drinking but the beautiful woman next to her must have judged her for ordering something so stupid. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, we don’t serve, uh, milk here. Can I get you a soda instead?” Caleb remarked apologetically. 

Jester nodded her head, trying to stay focused on her bartender. Beau’s gaze never left Jester’s person and Jester could feel it. After Caleb started to make the drinks, Jester risked a glance to her left. She saw the grin on Beau’s lips and found Beau’s eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“You don’t drink, huh.” Beau commented.

“I don’t like the taste. But my momma told me what sorts I could probably like if I did drink!” Jester defended herself, she felt the rambles coming on.

“That’s cool. Props to anyone who sticks to their beliefs.” With that, Beau finished off her drink. She winked once more and left with a, “Maybe I’ll see you around Jester.” 

Jester let herself breathe normally once Beau was far enough away. She turned to Caleb and asked, “So who is she?” 

“That’s the residential asshole, Beauregard.” Caleb explained as he set Jester’s order down. “She’s a good egg, deep down. She’s the one performing tonight. The boss thought it’d be good for morale or something.” He counted the money Jester dropped, “This is way too much.” 

Jester waved her tail at him as she turned away with her drinks. “You keep it, thanks for the drinks and information!” She made her way to the table Yasha was sitting at. Her buff friend gave her a small smile as she received her Vodka Cranberry. 

“You remembered,” Yasha commented, slightly impressed. 

“Well of course I remember! You’re so cute to not remember! A gorgeously strong woman liking a sweet drink is totally worth remembering!” Jester shrugged happily. “Plus it’s not hard to remember one fruit and one alcohol.”

Yasha nodded again, “I’m still not used...to people caring… so, thank you…”

Jester’s heart swelled at her friend’s response. “You’re a good friend, Yasha! Of course!” She wrapped her arms around her insecure Yasha. Jester felt stiff arms loosen slightly. 

“Who was that you were talking to at the bar?” Yasha asked curiously, she saw briefly that Jester had made new friends.She admired that about the blue tiefling, she could make friends with just about anyone.

“Oh, her name is Beau.” Jester answered, “You’d like her, Yasha! I’m very good at telling when people would be good friends.” 

“She seemed to want to be a bit more than friends, Jester.” Yasha chuckled out. From her seat, Yasha had been able to make out the general shape of Beau. No one had been around to catch Yasha’s eyes reviewing the mystery woman’s muscles. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed even more, causing Jester to sit back in her seat properly. The stage lights came on and a lone figure with a guitar stood there. She entered a few numbers on the microphone then began strumming her guitar to the music.

Throughout the song, Jester and Yasha couldn’t tear their eyes away from the performer. Beau’s fingers glided masterfully along the strings. Her voice came out husky but strong. Yasha glanced at the words playing behind Beau, karaoke lyrics in case the audience wanted to sing along, and felt her ears redden. Beau’s song explored the idea of driving someone to the heights of pleasure. She couldn’t deny the warmth starting up in her stomach, the words added with the hot woman singing it was having its intended effects. 

Jester tapped her foot along the to beat. She grinned and blushed as Beau started to dance with her guitar. She followed every movement, quietly wishing she was the guitar.

Beau looked to the crowd as she sang. It had gotten more popular as the night went on. She could see Caleb tending the bar and giving her a weak, but well-meaning thumbs up every now and then. She saw a few coworkers walking around and making sure everyone’s needs were taken care of. Her gaze stopped as she noticed a familiar blue tiefling and an unfamiliar pale woman watching her. She grinned and doubled her efforts, swaying her hips and guitar in time with the music. She loved the feeling of these two beautiful women watching her perform. She moved even closer to the microphone, hoping to keep their attention. From the stage, Beau shot her best bedroom eyes into the crowd. 

“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.” Beau let go of the guitar and grasped the microphone. Fingers dancing up and down. She let out a breathy voice, “I’ll drive you all night, baby.” 

A few minutes later, the song ended with a round of applause from the crowd. The next person came up as Beau left to the employee’s back area. Jester looked at Yasha, “So.. what did you think?” 

Yasha whispered, “I, um, enjoyed that very much. More than I thought I would have.” 

Jester whole-heartedly agreed with her. She noticed that her mouth was still slightly dry despite sipping her drink throughout the performance. “I’m gonna go grab another drink. Do you want anything?”

Yasha nodded and asked for another Vodka Cranberry. With that in mind, Jester nodded and licked her lips quickly. Yasha’s eyes watched as the tongue came out quickly then back in. Her cute friend and this mysterious woman were gonna be the death of her, she swore. 

Jester waltzed her way to the bar, narrowly avoiding spilling drinks and spinning people. She arrived to the spot where Caleb was restocking the glasses. “Hellooooo Caleb!” She called out as she sat on the chair. 

“Ah Jester, right?”

“Yeah! You remembered!” 

“Of course, it’s hard to forget a tiefling who asks for milk here.” Caleb chuckled under his breath. “So, did you want another soda? Maybe blue raspberry flavored?” 

Jester gasped, “How did you know? Are you a mind reader?” She playfully squinted at the shaggy redhead. 

“No, I just thought it’d match you. I’ll go get it.” 

“And a vodka cranberry, please Caleb!” Jester called out as he walked away. 

“Now what’s a pretty young thing like you doing here all by yourself?” A deep, dark voice came from Jester’s right. Jester turned to see a large half-elf getting into the seat. His silver hair flowed down to his waist, even while being tied into a ponytail. Jester felt herself tense up. 

“I’m not alone, my friend is here,” she pointed to Yasha and waved energetically. She hoped Yasha would understand and come save her. 

“Ah but then who would pay for your drinks?” The man put his arm around Jester’s shoulders. 

“I can pay for them myself,” Jester huffed and attempted to take the unwanted arm off of her. The arm was heavy and even with all of Jester’s strength, she couldn’t get it off her. She looked behind her and felt relief as she saw Yasha storming over.

“Psh, you? But you’re just an innocent young woman. You couldn’t possibly-“ 

“Get your fucking arm off of her or you’ll lose it.” Growled a familiar, deep voice. Jester looked in front of her and saw Beau standing at the bar, holding a pair of tongs. 

“What are you going to do? I’m a paying customer here and I just wanna buy this lil’ one a few drinks.” The half elf haughtily scoffed, his grip on Jester tightened as he pulled her closer. 

“I warned ya, buddy.” Beau scrambled to the top of the bar and jumped onto the half-elf. She twisted the arm holding Jester, just enough for Jester to move out of his grip. 

Once Beau saw her new friend was out of the way, she pulled the man’s arm behind his back. “You’re not gonna harass any woman when I’m here, fucker.” The half-elf squirmed, locking his legs onto Beau’s and flipping the two. Beau suddenly found herself on her back as the half-elf stood above her, ready to kick her. She raised her arms in an x-position, shielding her face from the oncoming attack. The man swung his leg and knocked Beau’s arms. 

“Fuck,” gritted Beau, she was very familiar with the sensation of bruising. She grabbed the man’s ankle as it started coming for a second kick. She used her palm to hit the side of the man’s knee, bringing him down. Beau performed a backflip as she got up, ready for another attack. She stopped short as she saw Jester and the pale woman grabbing the half-elf. Jester squeezed lime slices she found behind the bar into his eyes. The man screamed curses as the other woman slammed him into the ground. Yasha let go when she was sure he wouldn’t try and move.

Beau ran over to them and put her foot on the man’s neck, not pressing down too hard but making sure he understood she meant business. She felt the man swallow hard.

“What the actual fuck is going on here,” the half-orc from outside shouted as he came to the scene.

“He started it, Fjord. He was harassing ANOTHER lady. I warned him but he didn’t listen.” Beau started to explain, pointing toward Jester as she told the story. 

“Excuse me, miss, is this true?” Fjord asked Jester. His brows furrowed and lips tightened, concern expressed on his face.

“It is!” Jester continued to ramble explaining the fight situation, adding a few flourishes that made Yasha and Beau seem even more badass. “You know, you’re lucky that my two friends and I were here. It could’ve been much worse.”

“Get up pal,” Fjord snarled to the half-elf. “You’ve been banned from here before but now you’re permanently banned. If I ever catch you here again, we’re calling the cops.” 

“I’d love to, but this bitch is still stepping on me.” Came the hoarse reply. 

Beau laughed, “You’re damn right I am. I swear if I catch you here, it’s not just Fjord here you’ll have to worry about.” She lifted her foot off of the half-elf and smirked as he scrambled up and out the door.

“Don’t let this happen again, Beau, we can’t have you being the executioner too.” Fjord sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. He looked at his coworker tiredly.

“He fucking started it! I’m not gonna let some asshat keep doing that!” Beau yelled frustratedly. She and Fjord had been down this road many times. 

“I know, Beau, but you can’t always handle it by yourself.” Fjord leaned until he was eye level with his coworker. “Next time, come get me. We can give him the old one-two.” His eyes softened as he grinned and clapped Beau on the back. Fjord nodded at the two customers behind Beau. “You ladies can have drinks on the house for the rest of the night. I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Beau, you take your break now.” 

Yasha thanked Fjord and Jester grinned. Jester walked over to Beau as Fjord walked back to his post outside. “Beau! You were so cool! The way you hit him was wow!” Jester imitated punching the air and added sound effects. 

“Are you okay, Jester? I know creeps like him are horrible.” Beau turned to look at Jester, eyes roaming over looking for any signs of injury. 

“Nope! Thanks to you and Yasha, well and me cuz I squeezed lime into his eyes.” Jester laughed as Beau sighed in relief. 

“Yes, thank you for defending her too.” Yasha said as she came back with three cups of water. She handed one to each of the women. They made their way to an empty table. 

“With muscles like those, I’m sure you could have taken him on no problem.” Beau smiled, hungrily gazing at Yasha’s biceps. 

“Yes, but you were closer so that was good.” Yasha’s reply paired with the slight red tint at the top of her ears. “I was… too far… I couldn’t protect her quick enough.”

Jester wrapped her arms around Yasha in a signature hug. “Noooo, Yasha you’re not allowed to think like that! You helped so much and you’re amazing!” Yasha put a large hand on Jester’s forearm and thanked her quietly. 

Beau watched the two friends interact, fingers awkwardly fidgeting with the cup. She gulped down the rest of the contents. “I’m glad you’re just safe.” She commented to the two when they finished hugging. 

“Beau, can I ask you something in private?” Jester leaned across the table, looking Beau right in her blue eyes. Beau nodded, feeling a slight sensation running up and down her arm. She looked down and saw a movement of blue, but nothing else. 

“The bathroom, maybe?” Beau offered the most private place she could think of. The bar had, thankfully, an employee bathroom in the back. 

“Sounds good! We’ll be back Yasha!” Jester replied as she grabbed Beau’s tan hand and dragged her off in the direction of the bathroom at Beau’s guidance.  
—-

When the two got there, Beau turned on the lights and locked the door behind them. She looked curiously at Jester, somewhat hoping that this woman was down for the implication of being pulled into the bathroom by a random person. 

“I just wanted to say thank you again, Beau! You were so much like the heroes in my stories.” Jester clapped her hands together and gave Beau a big toothy grin. Her fangs showed and Beau swallowed the thought of feeling those fangs drag across her collarbones. 

“Again, no problem Jester. You seem like a sweet girl. I couldn’t let that asshole do that to you.” Beau shrugged and flexed her muscles in fake bravado for Jester. 

“Can-I-Kiss-You?” Jester blurted out. Her cheeks turned purple as she watched Beau process the words. 

“What? You wanna kiss me?!” Beau stammered, “I wasn’t expecting that. I mean, I was kinda hoping but still! I mean, yes, I’d like that.” Her bravado faded as the words stumbled out of her mouth. She gave jester a cheesy grin and thumbs up to show her how ready she was. 

Jester giggled and stepped a bit closer to Beau. She rocked side to side, nervous energy radiating off of her. Beau slowly reached out with both hands, giving Jester time to back off if she changed her mind. Beau placed her hands on the side of her partner’s head and leaned in most of the way. Jester closed her eyes and waited. When she didn’t feel Beau, she leaned forward and met her lips. It was soft and gentle, a dance between them. Jester pushed her lips firmer against Beau. Beau grinned into the kiss and started moving one hand to Jester’s hair. 

She lightly scratched the scalp and played with dark blue hair. Jester let out a moan and gasped when Beau’s finger explored the place where her horns met her scalp. “T-that f-f-eels really g-ood” she sighed out, breath hitching as Beau attended to the sensitive spot. 

“Damn, that’s really hot.” Beau smirked as she watched the woman in front of her melt. Beau leaned in for another kiss while scratching. She loved feeling Jester squirm under the attention. After a few minutes, Beau moved her hand to the bottom of Jester’s blouse, feeling the hidden skin underneath. She placed kisses down Jester’s neck and onto the exposed collarbone. 

“You know, I read that this feels good in books, but I didn’t think it would feel this good.” Jester breathed out. 

Beau’s eyes snapped open at that. “Wait, you’re a virgin?” She moved head away to look Jester in her eyes. 

Jester giggled nervously, “Well yes but I know what to do. I’ve read a lot of books and my momma told me many tricks.” She glanced nervously at Beau. “Does that mean you want to stop?” 

Beau mentally slammed her head into the wall. Of course the beautiful woman showing interest in her would be a virgin. “I don’t wanna take you here… in a random bathroom. You deserve a nice first time.” Beau sighed. She wanted Jester, yes, but the girl seemed so soft that Beau wanted her to have a perfect first time. 

“Oh…well if it makes you feel any better, you were also my first kiss. I’m sorry! I just thought you were so handsome and wonderful.” Jester hung her head down, hair covering tears threatening to fall.. 

Oh great, now she made this cute girl cry. Beau considered actually slamming her head into the wall. “Uh how about we trade numbers and go on a date or something. Then if we still want to, we can try.” She rubbed the back of her undercut. “I’m no good at dates but at least it’d be a proper lead to it.” 

“Sure!” Jester took her phone out and handed it to Beau. The two exchanged numbers and headed back to the table. 

—

Yasha raised an eyebrow at Jester’s blushing face and the look of distraught on Beau. “I’m guessing you two...? Next time, just let me know Jester. I need you safe… and I would have ordered even more alcohol. You better have treated her right.” Yasha eyed Beau, enjoying the way the shorter woman squirmed under her gaze.

“Well, yes and no,” Jester dragged out, “we kissed and it was amazing but we didn’t go any further… but we did exchange numbers and we’re gonna hang out soon!” 

“Is that so?” Yasha murmured. “Beauregard, let’s exchange numbers as well. I’d like to know who you are.” 

Beau stammered an agreement and pulled out her phone. They returned phones after putting in their numbers. Beau felt the awkward pauses in conversation that hadn’t been there before. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something. 

“Beauregard! Help me start closing up, you jerk!” Caleb called out from the bar. The group looked around and noticed people leaving in droves. 

“Duty calls, ladies. It was super great meeting both of you.” Beau shook hands with the other two women. She felt awkward but couldn’t just run off. Yasha’s grip was tighter than expected but not enough to hurt. She felt herself pulled closer to Yasha. The taller woman leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You are an admirable fighter. That’s hot.” And released Beau’s hand. 

Beau stared, mouth dropped open, as the two women headed out the door. Jester turned and blew a kiss to her. Yasha waited a few seconds before giving her a smirk and a nod. “What the actual fuck happened tonight?” Beau whispered to herself.

As the night winded down, Beau and her coworkers cleaned the tables, floor, and bar. Beau felt her phone vibrate when she locked the front door. She pulled it out and read over the message. Yasha had asked to meet at the nearby 24-hour gym. The tan woman typed out an agreement and hopped into her beaten-up, blue sedan. The car sputtered to life and Beau drove the ten minutes to the gym wondering what sort of work-out Yasha wanted to do.

\---  
Yasha paced the empty room, her eyes wandered from the weights on the rack to the treadmills in the corner. She finally settled on the floor mat, ready to crunch. She began her usual reps of 20 and kept her eye on the door, waiting for a certain bartender to come in. Yasha soon lost herself to the burning feeling in her abdomen. Some sets later, she heard it.

Voices floated in from the other room, a greeting and directions. Yasha opened her eyes and watched as Beau strode into the room. She internally grinned as Beau just barely managed to stop herself from tripping over nothing. 

Beau raised her hand, “H-hey. Yasha, right?” Yasha found it endearing that Beau was nervous.

“Yes. Do you want to spar, Beau?” Straight to the point. Yasha got up from her position and walked to the newcomer. She felt Beau’s eyes run along her biceps and down her calves. It caused a distantly familiar feeling, but Yasha couldn’t pin it. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen you in a scrap. Your speed versus my might.” 

“Bring it on!” Beau shouted and made her way to the large mat in the middle of the room. She watched Yasha lift her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face. Beau looked at the revealed skin and muscles. She smirked and raised one eyebrow, “Even though you’re hot, that won’t distract me that much. I’ll still win.” 

The taller woman replied, “That wasn’t my intention, but good to know Beauregard.” She took a note of how Beau shivered slightly at the sound of her full first name. “Whoever pins the other first for ten seconds, wins.”

“Sounds good, you ready?” came the eager reply.

The two women got into a ready position and started circling each other around the mat. Waiting for the other to move first. Beau caved first after a full 15 seconds of walking. She sprinted to Yasha, moving her foot to hook the other woman’s ankle. Yasha lifted her foot, brushing it against Beau’s as she moved out of the way. Yasha silently wondered if the tingling sensation was due to the rubbing against the mat. She shook the thoughts from her head and went for a hip throw. Yasha’s arms wrapped around Beau and shifted her weight to roll Beau over her hip. She wasn’t expecting Beau to go along with the roll nor did she expect Beau to use the momentum to help her somersault backwards and into a defensive position. 

This fight is going to be interesting. The thought zipped through Yasha. Beau raced towards her, closed fists coming for jabs. Yasha brought her arms down, blocking most of the body shots. Yasha watched the toned muscles in Beau’s arms tighten and release as the punches flew. She felt that familiar feeling pool in her stomach. 

Beau relentlessly threw her punches at the taller woman. She didn’t have Yasha’s big muscles, so she had to rely on how fast and efficient her punches could be. She felt her fists connect, but knew that she would tire out before Yasha did if this continued. Beau stepped around Yasha, then again and again. On the other side of her, Beau placed more punches and threw an elbow uppercut. She felt a connection as Yasha turned her head right into it. 

“Oh shit, Yasha, are you okay?” Beau immediately dropped her stance and reached out to take a look at her new friend. “I didn’t mean to, I thought you’d keep blo-”

Yasha felt the hit but used Beau’s lack of focus to grab both of her hands with one of her own. Yasha swiped Beau’s feet from under her and pinned her against the ground. Yasha straddled Beau’s hips, putting enough pressure to prevent the woman from escaping, but not enough to hurt her.  
“If you wanted me in this position, you could have just asked.” Beau flirted from below Yasha. 

Yasha’s ears turned pink. “If that is what you want as well.” She leaned down to kiss Beau’s neck. She hummed as she felt the woman under her shift with pleasure. Yasha continued to kiss across the brown skin. 

“Nrgh,” Beau murmured, feeling light kisses turn harder. She moved her knee to get into a better position, not realizing that she placed it right under Yasha’s core until she heard a similar groan from the woman above. 

“Is sparring a turn on, for you, Yasha?” Beau laughed, “I should have known.” 

“If you’re still talking, then I need to do some more to you.” Yasha leaned up to kiss Beau’s lips. She tasted slightly salty due to the sweat, but Yasha didn’t mind. Beau kissed back furiously. The two women made out, lips hungry for the other’s. Yasha felt Beau’s knee press into her, she wanted it. Needed it. Yasha ran her free hand under Beau’s shirt, feeling soft skin hiding toned muscles. Fingers dragging up and down her stomach, Beau couldn’t help but buck her knee gently into Yasha. Heavy breathing and moans filled the room.

\----

An hour later, Yasha and Beau went to the shower room to clean themselves. Yasha finished and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. Beau came out wearing a dark blue shirt and black tight jeans. 

“Somehow, you still make a plain outfit look hot as fuck.” Beau complimented Yasha, satisfied.

“Thanks.” Yasha muttered, making sure her hair was back to normal and didn’t look like after-sex hair. She watched as Beau undid her hair tie and then redo it, making sure to get all of her hair strands. “This was fun.”

“Hell yeah it was. Let me know if you ever wanna hang out or-” Beau started.

“I’m not looking for anything more than being occasional sex.” Yasha stated clearly, looking at Beau straight in her eyes.

Beau gulped, feeling the piercing vibes sent her way. “That’s fine by me. Oh by the way, what’s up with you and Jester?” 

Yasha blinked at the sudden change of subject. “She is my friend. And I will hurt anyone who hurts her.”

“Shit yeah, I mean I figured that out. But like, what’s up between you and her?”

“She is a friend. Nothing more.” Yasha sighed and ran a hand through the untangled parts of her hair.

Beau pressed her luck, “Did you want there to be something more between you two?”

A small smile graced Yasha’s lips. “Yeah…” She shook her head and erased the thought, “But it could never be.”

Beau sat on the bench and nodded, “I get you, unrequited feelings and all that, right?” 

Yasha wiped away any visible tears and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you around Beau.”

Beau raised a hand to wave goodbye. “Huh, those two are gonna be an adventure.” She threw her head back and laughed to the empty room. “Of fucking course my love life would turn into this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate kudos and comments/feedback!


End file.
